As the number of UPnP devices or DLNA devices used at home or at a market increases, it becomes a common practice to incorporate a plurality of digital media servers in a home network. However, searching for, managing, and organizing media content included in a plurality of digital media server is getting more difficult in proportion to the number of digital media servers included in a home network. In case a user is unable to know at which server the content that the user tries to find through UPnP or DLNA technology is located, a problem arises that makes a search for the content conducted in all of digital media servers belonging to a home network.